


Rice, Rice, Baby!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He winced as Sansa turned on the light, turning his face away and bringing his hands to his eyes to shield them from the sudden assault. He peered through his fingers, frowning as his sleepy brain seemed to finally register that she was fully awake and leaning over him.“What’s wrong?” he mumbled sleepily as he sat up, his eyes immediately falling to her swollen stomach.“We don’t have any rice.”“What?” he stuttered out around a yawn.“Rice, Jon,” she snapped. “I need rice!”“Um…why do you need rice at six thirty in the morning?” he asked, finally feeling awake enough to form coherent sentences. Sansa blinked slowly before she practically snarled.“Why? Because your unborn son is a fucking animal!”





	Rice, Rice, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsatrash/gifts).



> So, for those who aren't on tumblr, there was a pressed little Jonerys anon spouting hate and targeting a specific Jonsa fic writer (Jonsatrash) that I had recommended to the Jonsa fandom. 
> 
> So I am gifting this to her since the sad little person was harassing her story for no other reason than to be a bully (the story didn't even have Dany in it and was a modern AU but somehow the Jonerys fan made it about Dany ... because Sansa dying while pregnant can only ever be inspired by S8 speculation of Dany dying while pregnant). 
> 
> This meant the birth of a new phenonemon. Yes, dramatic rice is over folks. It is time for: Rice, rice baby!
> 
> And Jonsatrash loves her Jonsa babies (who doesn't?) so it all works out great. Also as was shown with my "My Dragonknight" fic, all these anon haters (whether directed at me or my friends) achieve in doing is inspiring me to make a new one-shot and boost our already impressive count. 
> 
> Tea, anyone?

“Jon!”

He grunted, burrowing his head into the pillow as he tried to cling on to sleep. But Sansa poked his shoulder so, with a groan, he blinked himself awake, wincing at the neon lights of his alarm clock hitting his eyes.

_Six thirty on a Saturday. Mother, have mercy!_

He winced as Sansa turned on the light, turning his face away and bringing his hands to his eyes to shield them from the sudden assault. He peered through his fingers, frowning as his sleepy brain seemed to finally register that she was fully awake and leaning over him.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled sleepily as he sat up, his eyes immediately falling to her swollen stomach.

“We don’t have any rice.”

“What?” he stuttered out around a yawn.

“Rice, Jon,” she snapped. “I need rice!”

“Um…why do you need rice at six thirty in the morning?” he asked, finally feeling awake enough to form coherent sentences. Sansa blinked slowly before she practically snarled.

“Why? Because your unborn son is a fucking animal!”

Jon chuckled before he could stop himself, immediately sobering as Sansa glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. He sighed, reaching to take the covers off. Sansa's eyes dropped down and with a smirk she moved.

"Hold on," she purred before she  was suddenly pushing his shoulders, shoving him back down on the mattress and lifting the covers. He groaned as she straddled him, leaning down to attack his mouth with hers. She grinned against his mouth as she started to grind against him.

“Well, maybe he got the animal part from me,” she teased as she reached down and guided him inside of her.

Jon swore, his head tilting back as she started to move, a desperate hard pace that made him grasp her hips for purchase. His eyes clenched shut against the pleasure, teeth biting into his lip as she continued to roll her hips over him. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up, his arms encircling around her back. He stroked up and down her back a few times before once more settling on her hips, continuing to guide her movements.

“Sansa!” he groaned as his eyes dropped down, watching her hand as she reached down to stroke her clit, her walls starting to clench around him. “I’m…urgh…Sansa!”

“Cum for me, Jon!” she moaned between desperate pants as she moved faster, the sound of her skin against his own echoing around them.

Jon cursed, his eyes clenching shut again as he gripped her hips harder, slamming her down harder and faster on his cock as he chased his end. She buried her face in his neck, her harsh pants setting his skin on fire, her knuckles brushing against his navel as she continued to work herself towards a climax pushed him over the edge.

He gave a throaty groan, holding her hard against him as he tensed and spilled. He let out a long breath as he sank back into the covers, watching her through half-lidded eyes as she reached her own peak.

“Mmm,” he commented softly as she rolled over to the side. Sansa was going through constant mood swings recently but he loved when she was horny like this and jumping him all the time. He smiled as he reached to sling an arm around her waist, already burying his head in the pillow in anticipation of falling back to sleep.

“Jon!”

His eyes snapped open and he could feel his brows pinch together in confusion as he met her own glaring gaze.

“What?” he grumbled.

“We need rice!” she said simply as she shifted the pillows against the headboard. She leaned back, hands clasped over her swollen belly as she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“How can we not have any rice?” he muttered as he rolled over and pushed himself out of bed.

“I ate it all,” she replied, reaching for her book and flipping it open.

“You…how much did we have?” he asked as he shoved his jeans on. Sansa shrugged, not even looking up from her book.

“Just a couple of the microwavable packets and about three handfuls of the normal boil in the pot kind,” she responded, flipping over a page.

“Rice,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he grabbed his shirt. “Of all the things.”

“Oh!” she gasped suddenly, placing the book in her lap. “Can you get me some curry sauce and a tin of tuna.”

“Curry…you’re not going to…. Sansa, are you trying to poison our child?”

“Hey, the boy wants what he wants,” she quipped, her hand reaching down to stroke her rounded stomach. She smiled softly down at it before looking up again. “Hey, you were the one who wanted to have sex all day on your birthday! Reap what you sow. And you know what is a popular crop to sow? Rice.”

“Rice, rice baby,” Jon sang as he turned to face her again. She snorted, chucking a pillow at him and calling him a dork. He chuckled as he caught it, shaking his head at her before he kissed her on the temple.

He could have reminded her that while he had indeed been an insatiable, horny bastard on his birthday, barely letting her get two inches away from the bed except for the bathroom, she had forgotten to take her pill too. But Jon valued his balls a little too much to mention such things though.

He shoved his shoes on and slipped his jacket on before grabbing his keys as he stepped out of the house.

He was tired and it was freezing outside, his hands digging into his pockets to keep them warm as he walked to his car. He longed to go back to the warmth of the bed, to snuggle with her and enjoy a lie in.

But, if his pregnant wife desired rice and, gods forbid, tuna and curry sauce, then he was going to get it even if it meant trawling through Glasgow at seven am.

 _Besides,_ he thought with a grin. _If I bring back the whole Asda aisle maybe she’ll be so happy that she won’t let **me**_ _leave the bed this time._


End file.
